Insomnia
by SlytherinMax
Summary: McGee can't sleep, he's got to much on his mind, like another Agent. Ned Dorneget/Timothy McGee SLASH!


**_Max:_**_Okay, so, this is my first ever attempt at an NCIS fanfiction. I watched the episode where Dorneget tells McGee that he's gay and I just... Exploded. Seriously. This came to me and I was like, "I'm to tired. I'm going to sleep. Maybe when I wake up it'll be gone." But nope. It stayed. Throughout the day to. So I wrote it. I thought it started out good, but then the dialogue came and I just lost it. I've always been ok with writing without people talking, but when people start talking, my stories just kind of loose that edge.  
>So, anyway, I do REALLY love NCIS. One of my favorite shows, Suits being another. XD So I appologize to anyone who thinks this story sucks, it's my first attempt but that is no excuse. :( BTW, I love McGee, but honestly... Gibbs is my favorite. I don't know. I've just got this thing for really hot, sexy older men... XD<br>Well, Read and Rewiew my darlings!  
><strong>Word<strong> **Count:** Approx. 1,150-1,195  
><strong>Warning:<strong> SLASH, Ned Dorneget/Timothy McGee, um, I don't think there is any cursing... Uh... Masturbation...? I guess..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Insomnia<span>_**

"_McGee, I'm not attracted to any woman. I'm gay."_

Timothy McGee was having trouble sleeping, had been for the past week. Agent Ned Dorneget's words kept running through his mind, unrelenting. He's known for years that he was attracted to men, his first crush on another man being his boss, Agent Gibbs. However, after an unsuccessful, and highly embarrassing attempt to gain the older mans attention in a romantic prospective, his crush slowly faded, leaving behind a few dwindling wet dreams.

"_McGee, I'm gay."_

He wished the words would stop. Every time he closed his eyes the scene would replay itself, over and over until he reopened them. The few minutes he'd managed to sleep in the past week were plagued by the younger, slightly taller man. At work, he became more aware of Dorneget, a smile here, an accidental bump there, even just a casual glance across the room. He even found himself becoming jealous of Dorneget's apparent infatuation with Gibbs, often wishing the other would cast the fawning affection in his direction instead.

For the past three days, he's felt the need to rush home after work, immediately jumping in for a cold shower, which only seemed to work the first time. The second time his eyes slide closed against his will, that dazzling smile appearing behind his closed lids. He could feel every cool drop of water sliding intimately against his heated flesh, one hand propped against the cold tile of the shower, the other slowly inching it's way to his throbbing erection, even then, trying desperately to stop it.

Tonight, the third night, he only barely bothered to attempt the cold shower, turning the temperature up halfway through and allowing himself to freely imagine the other man as he slid down the cool tile to the shower floor, his fingers eagerly massaging his cock, one hand reaching further to play at his puckered hole. He imagined the hands on him to be Dorneget's hands, slowly playing with him, fondling him, turning him into a puddle of speechless goo. As he began to press one finger into himself, his mind providing the image of Dorneget hovering over him, worshiping his body, he exploded, throwing his head back hard against the unforgiving tile. Satisfaction, confusion, anger, and shame flooded his body all at once, making his release a little less pleasurable then he would have liked.

"_McGee, I'm not attracted to any woman. I'm gay."_

He sat there, under the spray of the shower for about five minutes, just thinking, then lifted himself up and washed quickly. As he finished up in the bathroom, dropping his towel on the floor on his way out, he headed to his bed, not bothering with his night clothes he simply flopped down on his bed naked, his face buried in his pillow.

"_I'm gay."_

He lay there, watching the clock all night until his alarm went off, indicating it was time to get up and ready for work. He took his time getting ready, not wanting to be around anyone, especially Dorneget. When he finally made it to the office, he was literally dragging his feet across the floor, forcing each step he took.

"Woah there McGoo!" he heard Tony holler after him, "You look like shit!" he smiled.

"Not now Tony." Timothy mumbled as he collapsed into his desk chair and turned on his computer, "I really don't need you harassing me today."

Tony smirked, "Did our favorite little geek have a bad date last night or something? Oh, wait!" Tony looked triumphant, "You don't have dates!"

"You know what?" Timothy stood quickly, his chair slamming against the file cabinet behind him, "I'm not dealing with this today. I'm tired and I'm going home." The shocked look on Tony's face as he shoved past him brought a small smile to Timothy's lips. A very small smile.

As he was unlocking his car, he heard someone call out his name, turning around he saw Agent Dorneget running up to him, "McGee!" he called again, stopping just in front of the other agent, "Is everything okay? You looked ready to shoot someone!"

"I'm fine." Timothy replied, turning back to his car but not getting in.

Dorneget stayed there for a moment, just watching Timothy, something was off, he could tell, "You can tell me McGee, I promise I won't tell anyone else." He could hear Timothy mumble something under his breath but he couldn't quite make out what it was, "I couldn't hear you."

"I said..." he stopped, unsure of whether he wanted to actually continue or not. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned, looking Dorneget directly in the eyes. Instead of finishing his sentence, he grabbed the front of Dorneget's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Pulling away slightly he mumbled again, a bit louder, "I think I like you..."

"Oh." Was the only thing Dorneget could manage to say.

When Timothy looked down, disappointment clear on his face, Dorneget gently grabbed his chin, turning his face back up, "I think I like you to." he whispered then leaned down and pressed his lips to Timothy's, "A lot."

Timothy smiled into the kiss, and, reaching up, he wrapped his arms around the other mans neck, his hands making their way into the mans soft hair. Dorneget pushed against him, causing Timothy to stumble and land against his car, their bodies flush together. Timothy could feel Dorneget's growing erection through his suit pants, his own begging to be let out.

"We're in the parking lot Dorneget." Timothy said, reluctantly pulling his lips away from the probing tongue of the other man.

"Oh yeah." Dorneget smiled sheepishly, his cheeks dusted pink, "I forgot. Oh, and it's Ned."

"Ned." Timothy smiled, "Then you start calling me Tim."

"What if I called you Timmy?" Dorneget asked playfully, rocking forward slightly, gasping at the friction between their cocks.

Timothy shuddered, pushing forward, his hands moving down to Dorneget's hips, pulling the other man closer, "I think I can... Nn... live with that."

They began rocking steadily against each other, the pleasure building. Timothy threw his head back, Dorneget's mouth finding it's way to his neck and his hands finding their way to his perfect ass.

"T-Tim..." he whispered, looking down into Timothy's brilliant eyes, "I don't think I can hold it in. I've wanted you for so long and I just..." He pushed forward again, a spark of pleasure running along his spine at the deep moan Timothy let loose.

"Ned." Timothy purred, on the brink of his own orgasm, "I-I'm going to... Haahh."

Dorneget could feel Timothy's cock pulsing through his orgasm. Pushing, rubbing against him one more time, he came to his own release, "Tim..." he moaned, closing his eyes and resting his head against Timothy's.

Taking a calming breath, Timothy whispered, "Come home with me."

"Okay."

"_I think I like you to. A lot."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Max:<em>**_Well Darlings, I do hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! I LOVE REVIEWS! XD_

_Lovies and Panda Huggies,  
>Mr. Max<em>


End file.
